A Wish At Sunrise
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It was right after team RWBY had returned to their dorm room to begin enjoying their small break from classes when Ruby blurted out her enthusiastic declaration. "I'm gonna stay up aaaaaall night!" [Final fic of 2015! Happy New Year!]


**A commission for katvonsat** **! They asked for Ladybug, so I decided to also make it a New Year's story! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

A Wish At Sunrise

It was right after team RWBY had returned to their dorm room to begin enjoying their small break from classes when Ruby blurted out her enthusiastic declaration.

"I'm gonna stay up aaaaaall night!"

The other three girls all turned to look at her curiously, though Yang really didn't seem all that surprised.

"Oh, so you're still gonna keep up the old tradition, huh?"

But a certain heiress was a bit less willing to accept such a proposal.

"Now why in the _world_ would you think that staying up all night would be a good idea? Just because we don't have classes for the next few days doesn't mean-"

"Becaaaause~!" Ruby cut her off in a sing-song voice. "Because it's New Year's Eve, Weiss!"

"I fail to see how that holds any relevance here."

Ruby heaved an exaggerated sigh that suggested she knew she'd have to start explaining everything. But to her surprise, Blake stepped in.

"The New Year's wish," she said simply.

Her three teammates turned to her, two with delighted surprise and the other with confusion.

"The _what_?" Weiss was looking back and forth between the rest of them, begging someone to grant her clarity on the tradition.

But Ruby was too intrigued that Blake knew about the New Year's wish to answer her partner right now.

"Oohh Blake, you know about it?" Her silver eyes grew wide instantly and filled with a spark of wonder. "Up until now, we've only ever done it in my family. But this is the first time I've heard of anyone else knowing about it!"

A pinkish hue began to creep across the Faunus girl's cheeks from suddenly being given so much attention. But it was a blush more of a flattered nature than an uncomfortable one.

"Yes. I've read about it a couple of times. I've always wanted to try it out when I was younger, but I never really got the chance."

Ruby had the immediate solution, which she posed by giving a little bounce and clinging onto Blake's arm.

"Then make this your first year! Stay up with me tonight, Blake!"

Golden eyes widened slightly, and her bow wiggled and straightened up with interest.

"Really? Could I?"

"Of course, Blake!"

"Then I'd love to."

"Yaaaay!" Ruby cheered softly and jumped up and down with Blake's arm still in hers. The young leader giggled with merry innocence and hugged her teammate. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

But while she and Blake were having their private little connection, Weiss was still waiting for answers on what the tradition was.

"Hold on a second! First you decide you're going to stay up all night, and now you're pulling Blake into it as well? You still haven't told me why-"

"Chill, Weiss. I got'cha~" Yang winked and smoothly slid her arm around the girl's shoulders. "It's simple, really. The tradition's just that if you stay up all night on New Year's Eve to see the sunrise of the New Year, you'll get to make a wish on it! Ruby and I used to do it all the time when we were kids. I'd give it a shot tonight myself, but I had a pretty rough workout before and I'm ready to hit the hay."

"That's okay, Yang!" Ruby called out. "I've got Blake on board with me this time!"

Weiss, on the other hand, was still looking puzzled as she leaned back against Yang's arm.

"You stay up all night... to make a wish on the sunrise?"

Yang nodded.

"I know it sounds a little crazy but-"

"That's a rather nice idea."

"Huh? Oh, ya think so?"

"It's got merit. And I think I'd like to try it sometime. But I haven't given myself enough time to prepare this time around, so perhaps next year."With her own decision made, she turned to Blake and Ruby, who were still giggling softly together in a hug. "As for you two. If you're really going to stay up until sunrise, then you've got to promise me you'll rest properly tomorrow and get your sleep. Or else you're going to regret it when classes start up again in a few days."

Ruby finally pulled away from Blake and spun around, saluting her partner with a bright grin.

"Roger that, Weiss! We'll be sure to sleep aaaaall day tomorrow! Just be sure to wake us up for supper!"

Now that they'd decided who would be staying awake and who would be sleeping tonight, the four girls took turns getting changed into their sleepwear.

Since it was New Year's Eve, they held a small celebration for the whole team, enjoying special snacks and watching movies together.

When it neared midnight, they all gathered around the little alarm clock to count down the seconds. When midnight struck, Ruby and Yang gave up a loud cheer of "Happy New Year!" and hugged each other tightly.

Weiss and Blake had never really experienced such an energetic New Year's before, so they were left clapping and smiling a little awkwardly.

But luckily for them, the sisters didn't make them wait long before getting hugs of their own.

Yang scooped Weiss into her arms and lifted her off the bed, whooping and cheering loudly over the sounds of her flustered protest.

Ruby's hug for Blake was much less hectic. She simply cuddled close to her, nuzzling into the side of her neck as she mumbled excitedly to herself.

"My first New Years at Beacon! With my team!"

And Blake was sure to return the hug earnestly. She made her own resolution right then and there, and demonstrated it by reaching up to untie her bow. She let the ribbon fall aside to the foot of her bed, and her ears were released to stand tall and proud.

Even if she didn't reveal her secret to the rest of the school just yet, she was resolved to be more open with herself, at least around her teammates.

Once things had quieted down a bit, and Weiss had wrestled herself free of the "blonde menace's" arms, they all sat around on the two bottom beds to share their resolutions.

Blake – who typically waited to speak until someone else had already done so before her – decided to go first this time. She told her teammates of her wishes to be more open about her identity, and was received with support and hugs all around.

Yang declared she wanted to work harder find out answers about her mother, no matter how small.

Weiss revealed her troubles of summoning to her team, and resolved herself to work harder on the technique and try not to doubt herself.

And Ruby was resolved to become one of the best first-year huntresses, and to study more seriously.

They all vowed to help each other out in any way possible. More hugs were shared all around as whispers of support and reassurance filled the dorm room.

After that, Weiss' posture began to slouch, and Yang started yawning more loudly. They wished Ruby and Blake good luck on their task before retreating to their beds. Zwei waddled over to curl up on Weiss' bed, which left only Ruby and Blake out of bed.

Weiss flicked off the bedside lamp so she and Yang could sleep, leaving the other two girls to retreat to the study desk on the far side of the room. Blake turned on the lamp there, which produced a softer glow of light that didn't disturb as far as the beds.

"Alright." Ruby kept her voice hushed. "I've got some techniques I usually use to keep myself awake till sunrise. It usually gets toughest around three to four, in my opinion. That's the roughest hour. But for now it's still pretty easy!"

"Do you want to read a book together?" Blake suggested.

Ruby bit her lip.

"Ooooh, it's really tempting! But I gotta say no, just because reading would make me more drowsy. I think we should play some games to keep our minds awake!"

Blake nodded.

"That makes sense. What can we play without being too loud or needing too much light?"

Ruby gave her a grin.

"I'm glad you asked~ You didn't think Yang and I came to Beacon unprepared, did you?"

She zipped quietly across the room, leaving Blake to watch her with perked ears and wonder what she meant by that. Ruby went over to the closet and rummaged around as carefully and silently as possible before finally getting what she'd desired. She headed back to Blake, who had since taken a seat at the desk, and Ruby sat beside her.

"Here's the answer to our problems!" she whispered. She placed a board game box onto the desk, and for some reason, Blake chuckled to herself.

"I shouldn't have been expecting anything less. Alright, so what are the rules for this one?"

She helped Ruby set up the board and choose pieces to play as, keeping their voices low all the while. But it wasn't long before Yang began to snore, and Weiss' breathing became deeper and slower.

Once they were sure their partners were asleep, Ruby and Blake spoke at a more normal volume. They rolled the dice, drew cards, moved their pieces, and progressed around the board.

Sometimes, Ruby would roll a bad number and had to sacrifice some of her points. Whenever that happened, she always whined like Zwei did whenever Blake didn't let him sit on her bed.

She quickly discovered Ruby was a very dramatic and vocal board-game player, but the exaggeration helped keep them both awake.

Blake found herself chuckling every time Ruby got a turn, be it because her leader was falling behind and cursing out "fudge bucket gummy worms!", or because Ruby had pulled ahead and was wiggling and bouncing in her seat.

Blake wasn't sure if she wanted herself to win or lose this game, but she did her best with it.

Eventually, both their pieces were near the end of the board, and they were both getting incredibly into it.

"Come ooooon!" Ruby whispered as she cupped the dice and shook them vigorously. "I just need to roll a four or higher!"

She released the dice and ended up with a three, landing her on a spot that demanded she draw a card from the pile. As she read it over, her eager expression shattered, and she squawked a sound so hilarious Blake burst out laughing right then and there.

As she struggled to quiet herself, she peered over Ruby's shoulder to see that her card said Go Back to Start.

As Ruby wailed and moved her piece back to the beginning, Blake gently pried the girl's hands off the desk before she could splinter the wood. She then rolled the dice and ended up winning the game.

Ruby sunk to the floor in defeat, but quickly recovered and popped back up like a jack-in-the-box.

"Good win, Blake!" She congratulated her with a hug from behind. "Now let's clean up and try something else! It's not even 2 o'clock yet!"

They packed away the board game together, and all the while, Blake couldn't wipe the amused smile off her face. There were just little idiosyncrasies about the way Ruby played, the tiny micro-expressions she made, the slight changes in her tone of voice that made her laugh.

After Ruby had put the box away, she came back to the desk to find Blake hiding her mouth behind her palm. Even in the limited lighting, she could tell the Faunus girl was hiding a laugh.

Ruby got an idea.

She sat down on the floor and waved for Blake to do the same. Leaving her chair, Blake sat in front of her leader.

"So then," she chuckled. "What's our next activity going to be?"

Ruby hummed and slid a little closer.

"I think you've already decided that, Blake~"

"Huh?"

"What'cha laughin' about?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just... I mean I'm not really-"

"Better keep your voice down~"

"For what-?"

Her amusement had quickly melted into confusion as Ruby crawled closer, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Then, in a flash of movement, she lunged forward and pounced on Blake.

"Tickle attack!"

Immediately, her hands began creeping all over Blake's pajamas, her fingers wiggling mercilessly over her sides and stomach.

The poor Faunus girl didn't have a chance to react before she was lightly bowled over and pinned to the floor. The attack was so sudden she didn't even have the chance to cover her mouth or swallow her giggles. She just laughed, trying desperately to roll onto her side to defend herself.

But Ruby was a master at tickling. She prevented Blake from curling up or fighting back, always diving in to poke at her ribs whenever she could. Blake writhed beneath her, helpless and already with tears in her eyes.

"R-Ruby! Ruby we're making t-too much no-noise!"

" _We?_ " Ruby whispered. "Nah, I think it's just you, Blake~"

The Faunus girl laughed again, unable to make a verbal or physical comeback of any kind. She kept trying to roll away, but Ruby stopped her with skilled hands and used them to her advantage. She giggled a lot as she tickled Blake, especially when her teammate's lower chuckles took on a higher pitch.

Before long, Blake was all but squealing girlishly, thrashing around on the floor like a fish out of water. Ruby poked her side and teased her.

"Blake Belladonna, the mighty huntress - defeated by tickles!"

"Ruby- Ruby I swear-"

But before she could finish her giggle-infested sentence, the sound of a creaking bed froze them both.

If it had been Yang's bunk, they might've continued their antics, but the fact that it was lower down and further away suggested it was Weiss'.

Ruby quickly crouched down over Blake to keep herself out of the light.

"Oh, shoot. If we woke up Weiss we're dead."

"That's... what I was trying to tell you..." Blake hissed back.

Ruby stayed in that position, hovering over Blake to shield them both from Weiss' eyes if she were to awaken and seek them out.

Ruby held her breath and got lower. Blake was still panting heavily beneath her, breathless from the ruthless tickle attack.

Ruby watched as Weiss shifted about, moaning slightly to herself, but she never sat up or spoke.

After a minute, Ruby collapsed on top of Blake in relief.

"We survived!"

"Barely..." With the danger passed, Blake finally got to catching her breath properly, gasping as she locked her arms around Ruby. "I surrender."

"Don't worry~" Ruby giggled. "I won't tickle you anymore~ Just wanted to wake you up a bit!" She snuggled closer and got comfortable resting on top of her teammate.

As Blake felt her warmth pressing close, she sighed again.

"I think... it's having the opposite effect now..."

Despite the fact that she was lying on the floor, this was starting to get rather comfortable.

Ruby giggled again, but made sure not to close her eyes.

After a moment, Blake's breathing and heart rate slowed back to normal. Ruby then sat up and took Blake's hands, pulling her up with her.

"Sorry I attacked you~" she whispered.

Blake hugged her close.

"Actually, it wasn't so bad."

They'd both been rejuvenated by the hyper nature of the tickle fight, which brought them just past 2AM.

After that, the two left the desk behind and turned off the lamp. Blake invited Ruby into her bed where they both sat together and put on headphones. They watched videos on their scrolls together and played games, all the while snuggling up close.

After a while, the yawns began coming more frequently. Blake had to poke Ruby a few times and jolt her back into action.

Time seemed to creep by much more slowly as they tried to immerse themselves in the games and music and funny videos.

When 4AM hit, Ruby suggested her technique of showering to wake themselves up a bit.

Ruby went first, and Blake struggled to keep herself awake in her absence. When the leader emerged, Ruby was much more bubbly than she'd been going in, and she reassured Blake she wouldn't fall asleep now.

So Blake took her turn in the shower, letting the warm water refurbish her energy. It was very effective for her, and as she finished redressing and padding the towel through her hair, she felt ready to stay up a while longer yet.

She returned to Ruby, who'd been waiting in Blake's bed for her.

By then it was just past 4:30. They kept themselves awake by talking quietly together, telling their favorite stories from childhood or thinking about things they wanted to do this upcoming year.

Ruby told Blake how she'd composed blueprints to construct Crescent Rose, and Blake told Ruby how she'd first discovered her favorite book series.

It was an odd hour of the morning, when the light of day was still distant, but just near enough to be noticed. The trees outside the window were slowly being lined with a dull light, and the dark sky was turning a lighter grey.

They talked, tickled, and told more stories, doing their best to fight off the sleepiness that was creeping in closer than ever now.

Somehow, through a series of pokes and soft headbutts whenever one of them closed their eyes for longer than ten seconds, they made it until 6AM.

Blake had moved the window curtain aside, and Ruby presently sat in front of her. Blake's legs were on either side of the girl who leaned back against her chest. Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby, and the younger girl pulled blankets up over them both, though their greatest sources of heat were each other.

In the distance of the outside world, Blake could just barely make out a yellowish glow.

Ruby yawned for the millionth time and slouched back against her friend's stomach. Blake pulled her closer, resting her chin on her head.

"It's almost here..." Ruby murmured. "Juuust a bit longer~ Did you think about a wish?"

Blake nodded, but it was a bit awkward with the placement of her chin on Ruby's head, so she replied.

"Yes. I've got one in mind."

"Me, too~"

Ruby kept her head turned and her eyes trained on the window, where the sky was turning orange. Blake's arms tightened around her in anticipation.

Ruby could feel Blake's heartbeat tapping gently against her shoulder blades, and she herself moved slightly in time with Blake's steady breathing. When she focused a bit, Ruby could both feel and hear the vibrations of a small, rumbly purr.

They were both quiet as the minutes ticked on by, shrouded in a state of melancholy wonder.

"Get ready..." Ruby mumbled, wiggling a little bit. Blake nodded again, moving her chin down to rest on Ruby's shoulder instead.

The dawn broke quietly, painting the darkened world in a milky yellow glow. The shadows disappeared, and the world itself came alive in that subtle, natural way it had.

If they hadn't been looking and waiting for it, they never would have noticed.

Blake felt Ruby clasp her hands together, and her leader's tired voice mumbled out what she'd been waiting all night to say.

"I wish we can all get closer to finding what we're looking for this year."

Blake's ears flicked a little. She looped her arms around Ruby's stomach and closed her eyes, breathing out a wish of her own.

"I wish that we'll all be safe and kept out of harm's way this year."

They were silent for a few minutes longer, reopening their eyes to watch the morning unfold. The sunlit rays stretched golden fingers out across the say, dyeing the clouds with morning.

It was a silent process, one they had to witness from indoors.

But it felt as though a bit of the magic managed to slip in through the window frame.

At long last, Ruby sighed and went limp against Blake.

"Thanks for..." A yawn. "For staying up with me, Blake. Maybe next year we can watch it from outside..."

The Faunus girl hugged her closer.

"Thank you for letting me join in on your tradition. I had a lot of fun, Ruby."

"Me too~" She turned around and smiled sleepily. Blake brushed her nose against hers.

"Let's get some sleep now. Weiss and Yang will be awake soon."

"Mm kaaay..."

But Ruby made no move to leave Blake's bed, and Blake made no effort to have her get out. They turned onto their sides, adjusting the blankets to however was the most comfortable.

Blake waited for Ruby to settle down before doing the same for herself.

The brunette quickly opened her arms and invited Blake to come close, and the Faunus girl happily obliged. She nestled close to Ruby, tucking the girl beneath her chin. Ruby sighed in bliss, curling herself up and pressing close to share her warmth.

They wrapped one another up gently and closed their eyes at long last.

Only minutes later, they were asleep, breathing and purring softly.

They started off their New Year warm, happy, and together, and were determined to live the rest of the year the very same way.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll also make the wish that all the RWBY girls will be safe and happy in new episodes this year ;~;**

 **Happy New Year to everyone! Here's to many more fanfics in 2016!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
